


Brin

by Sunshine3star



Series: The fairytales and the truth. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, NON/CON, Omega Verse, confusing feelings, diffrent pow, non existing communication, severly lacking communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star
Summary: The strange pull Brin feels towards the omega doesn't make sense to Brin, and he tries for the longest time to deny it.But that only works for so long, as his brain scream at him to protect the omega, and his feelings grow.Now all he have to do is gain his forgiveness, even if he doesn't deserve it.
Relationships: Brin/Kain
Series: The fairytales and the truth. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626
Kudos: 2





	Brin

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and will not make a lot of sense without reading the first part first.

BRIN

Brin didn’t know what he thought about the job they where on right now, but he knew he would follow his best friend to the end of the world.  
If he thought about it, he knew exactly what he thought of their newest job, it was horrible, which was why he didn’t think about it.  
The King himself had ordered then to take it, called it a rescue operation, a delicate matter of high importance to their country.  
Brin didn’t know what the King feared being leaked out to the masses the most.  
That his cousin got abducted while fleeing the castle after being caught in the act with the son of a low noble, running away with his lover.  
Or, that the man right now was used as a slave at a “secret” quarry in the neighboring country.  
How a Queen could turn the blind eye on the abuse of her own people, omegas none the less, was not something he could comprehend.  
But the feud she had with his own King, showing of a wealth she didn’t have, probably had something to doo with it.  
He tried not to think about that either, how his King was enjoying his little game with her, how delighted he had sounded late last night when he talked about how blowing up the quarry would show the Queen who the boss was.  
Or, the King had drunkenly “whispered” it to his closest adviser when he thought nobody could hear him.  
Brin was sitting just a few feet away from them, as he had done all evening, but people tended to forget that just because he was mute it didn’t mean he couldn’t hear.  
He thinks Rhys heard the King as well, but even so, they where now heading to the border on a mission to save two men and blow up a quarry.  
Without leaving any witnesses…

Taking control over the quarry was easy, the King’s cousin was grateful, and blowing everything up with almost a hundred people inside felt as wrong as he thought it would be.  
Larin hadn’t laughed one time on their way back, not told even one joke, the whole group quiet and lost in their own mind.  
They had done a lot of stuff civilians would look down upon, even killing innocent children when they got in the crossfire.  
But killing almost a hundred slaves, that had been forced to work day and night for god knows how long, was by far the worst thing they had done.  
Brin was also lost in his mind, but not with thoughts of the pleading, the screams, the resigned eyes of broken-down omegas before they where buried in dust and stones.  
No, he was lost in the memories of a tall omega with burning eyes and a calmness none of the other omegas showed.

He saw the omega make his way over to the path out of quarry, and instead of stopping him he nodded at him to go.  
There was something about the man, something in his eyes, Brin couldn’t figure out exactly what before the omega was out of sight.  
Away from the explosives.  
When they walked out of the soon to be burial site, he caught a sight of the omega again, with blood running down his legs and his rapist standing in front of him.  
Forgetting about the explosives rigged behind him, he couldn’t look away from the man.  
Even from this distance he felt drawn to the man, fierce protectiveness bloomed inside him and without thinking about it, he raised his gun a put a bullet between the monsters eyes.  
The sound from his gun drowns in the sound of the detonation behind him, and he hits the grown hard.

When he wakes up again, he’s lying on his stomach in their wagon, ears ringing and his back burning.  
Later, after the whole group had talked about the job they had done and unanimous decided that it was their last one, Rhys had asked him what had happened.  
After teasing him mercilessly for way too long, his friend joked that it was the alpha in him that had found it’s omega.  
Brin pretended he found it amusing, but...  
Something inside him whispered that maybe his friend was right…

Brin wasn’t quiet sure why a new life in Baltran, on the other side of the continent, would be so much better that the one they had here, but he agreed that this new job sounded much better than what they had been doing for years.  
Besides, life here in Taram wasn’t that comfortable anymore, after they told the King they wouldn’t take jobs as mercenaries anymore.  
Spending month after months outside, most of the time in the wild, and with his friends around him sounded much better than sitting in a pub with people glaring at him.  
And the sisters they where meant to protect seemed nice enough.  
The thought that one of them was an omega, that the girl would get a change of a better life in a new country, made something ease inside him.  
Sometimes the nightmares of what they had done in the quarry got too overwhelming, too real, too loud, he woke up screaming with tears running down his face.  
Relieved that nobody else could hear his scream, it’s the only time he is glad he’s mute.  
The thought of the omega he let escape helped, and now he hoped the omega they where guarding would help some too.

When the news of their planed journey spread, and their group grew, Brin got more unsure.  
But Rhys knew how being mute made him insecure sometimes, and reminded him that their whole group would be traveling together, and that some omegas liked the bury and silent alphas best.  
The last was said with a teasing tone and a big smile.  
He knew his friend was just messing with him, so he tried to smile back, even if he knew no omega would want him.  
Not that he deserved an omega, or even wanted one.

So, when they stopped in a small forgotten village in search for a doctor, and he saw his, - no the omega again, he didn’t know how to react.  
And Rhys, the horrible friend that he is, managed to get the omega, Kain, to join them.  
Didn’t even make him pay his fee, sniggering at Brin when he couldn’t take his eyes of the omega when the man left.

Brin tries to stay away from Kain as they move on, not understanding why the man draws him in.  
The omega isn’t anything special, not a blinding beauty or the center of the attention.  
Not running around taking care of them all like a mother hen, or even a flirty butterfly like omegas are supposed to be.  
Not that the other omegas in their group are like that, or that Brin cares for what omegas is supposed to be, but…  
The man keeps to himself, doesn’t even try to get to know the rest of them, and spends his days wandering of, mumbling about some plants or herbs or something.  
Brin spends far too much time wondering where the man is, and if he will find his way back to them, or if he needs to go look for him.  
Which is insane.  
Kain is a grown man, from what he found out in the omega’s home village he survived a whole winter in the quarry for gods sake!  
And probably not only the cold, the stories the rescued nobleman said was horrendous.  
But.  
Something made him look over at the omega time and time again, so much that he catches Rhys laugh at him more times than he wants to think about.

When the smell of sweet omega starts enveloping Kain after some time, he realizes that not everyone knew he was an omega.  
How they hadn’t known before he didn’t understand, he had known since the first time he had seen him, sneaking out from the quarry.  
Some of the other guys starts to talk amongst them about the man’s upcoming heat, and that an omega traveling like this without suppressant was just begging for it.  
It was driving him mad!  
Why on earth would Kain forgo something as important as suppressant?  
Didn’t he realize what he was doing to everyone around him?  
He couldn’t believe the omega had done this on purpose, he couldn’t believe how his friends was talking about him, he couldn’t believe the need inside him to claim his omega, - the omega for himself.  
Then, as they where sitting around the fire one night, his fellow alphas started to argue which one of them that deserved the omega the most.  
Seeing their blown eyes, he realized that the omega was out of time.  
None of his friends was bad alphas, or betas, but with the smell of an unmated omega in heat all day and all night, he didn’t want to think about what would happen to Kain.  
He couldn’t think about what would happen to Kain.  
He shouldn’t think about what would happen to Kain.  
He couldn’t stop think about what could happen to Kain, he couldn’t allow anything like that to happen!  
Before he knew it, he found himself walking over to the nest with the sleeping omega, sliding under the blanket behind him and pulling him in close.  
God, he smelled so good!  
His dick got rock hard in an instant, his head was swimming and he rutted against the man in front of him.  
Vaguely, he heard the man crying and trying to get away, but he couldn’t allow that.  
After rutting a few times more, he realized that it wasn’t enough.  
The omega had calmed down a little, making it easier to hold him still with one arm, so he hurried to open his pants and rut into his own hand.  
Even if he was so far gone that he saw stars and growled low in his chest, it didn’t occur to him to do anything to the man.  
Wildly rutting into his hand while dragging in lungful after lungful of that amazing smell, he soon orgasmed hard.  
Breathing hard as the haze of lust left him, he knew he had done something wrong.  
At the same time, he felt good for protecting his omega, taking care in smearing some of his cooling cum on the small of the omega’s back.  
Everyone would know this omega was his now.  
Dragging in another lungful of omega heat, he pulled his omega close and prepared to protect him for the rest of the night.

Waking up the next morning, he felt horrified by himself.  
Sneaking of before the omega wakes up, he spends some time sitting behind a tree shaking.  
What had he done?  
But on the other side, why had the stupid omega not taken any suppressant?  
This was Kain’s own fault, pushing Brin to become this monster.  
He would keep away from the man from now on.

Later that night, he found himself rutting into his hand with his nose pressed hard into his omega’s neck, breathing in deep.  
He hates himself each morning but can’t keep himself away.  
Even if he knows what he’s doing is wrong, it feels so right.  
When the last of Kain’s heat is gone, Brin hopes that is it, but he still can’t keep away.  
He needs his omega in his arms each night.  
And he hates both himself and said omega each day.

After waking up drugged, with the omega gone, he freaked out.  
After watching Kain seducing the crowed with sensual moves making his dick jump even if he recognized it as the play it was, his whole body couldn’t stop shaking.  
And when he finally had his omega back in his arms, safe and happy ones again, he knew his hand would not be enough anymore.  
Refusing to hurt his omega more than necessary, he ruts between his thighs, comes harder than he ever has before, and hates himself even more the next day.  
It doesn’t have to be physical to be painful or involve penetrating to be rape.  
He’s disgusted by himself.

Then Cy dies, and he can’t stay away anymore.  
Kain curls up in his arms and cry for their friend, and he wants to cry with him.

Their strange relationship, filled with hate and lust, grew along their journey.  
And when Kain’s new heat came along, and the omega said yes to him helping him through it, Brin burst with the love he felt for his omega.  
Yes, his omega.  
With the both of them giving up pretending this wasn’t real, they started to learn to communicate with each other, surrendering to their own feelings.

When Brin found out he was going to be a father, he didn’t know it would only take a few months before he would hold his first born in his arms.  
Even if his and Kain’s baby was still growing inside his omega’s body, the little boy in his arms was his.  
With a dead father and a traumatized mother, it was up to Brin to care for this little wonder.  
He would never let him go.  
Luckily, Kain felt the same.  
Even more luckily, Cy fought to stay alive, and stay in their life.

Months later, when Levi was born in the same cottage as she was made in, his life felt fulfilled.  
Who would have thought, about two years ago, when he let that omega sneak out of the quarry, that he would sit here with his omega by his side, and two small children in his arms?  
How could life get better than this?

Clank!  
A noise made him jump, someone dropping something below him startling him out of his musing.  
Sitting here in his favorite chair, up in his room in the attic, thinking back to everything that had happened to get him to this point in his life.  
Everything Kain forgave him, all the trouble they experienced, all the hurdles they worked their way through.

He’s dam lucky, that’s for sure.


End file.
